Chastity
by master of gray
Summary: Allen makes a deal with the Earl. Spelling and grammar have been fixed.


_Gray is grateful-some of you reading this story may not know that it was first published in 2008 and in the six years it was posted it received dozens of reviews and thousands of views, but three weeks ago and unidentified party deleted this story off the web site alongside three others I had written. I was angry and distraught to say the least, luckily one of my readers by the name Viveeh wrote me back to tell me they had my story saved on their computer and that they'd e-mail it to me if I asked. I asked and now I'm reposting it for everyone both vintage readers and brand new readers to enjoy. I liked take a moment to thank Viveeh for contacting me and telling me they had by works saved and PM it to me so I could post it back up. Viveeh you were a lifesaver, thank you so much and if you can tell me where to look on pivix for that D-Gray Man fan art you did, I gladly look it up. Many readers in the past have commented politely on my spelling and grammar mistakes at the time there was not much I could really do about it but now thanks to some special Computer Equipment I can correct misspelled words and better help with grammar problems. So this chapter should be easier to read and understand. Enjoyed chapter one._

As I walked down the concrete sidewalk on the outskirts of town I couldn't help but notice what a lovely afternoon it was. Passing by old steel gates and hundred year old buildings as carriages zoomed along dirt roads on the other side of me. I loved days like this it was the midst of November and the weather was changing from hot to cold mingling together to make a wonderful day. The sky was a clear blue and the sun cast its light so sweetly, the breeze was warm and gently, it truly was a beautiful day it should have been raining. I stopped at my destination and peered through the ominous black steel railing at the sight of a funeral ceremony today was for to beautiful for a funeral. All those people crying dressed in heavy ebony clothes. They were all in pain; the sky should have been weeping with them not smiling. I waited patiently by the cemetery entrance as the mourners slowly shuffled out. Bowing my head and saying a little prayer silently offering them my condolences. After the all had lift and the graveyard was empty I entered and walked a gravel path through the field of stones stopping at a fresh grave. The tombstones was handsomely polished with the deceased's name engraved in big bold letters and bouquet of fresh flowers blanked the marker, this person was very much loved making it the perfect place for who I was waiting to see.

The wind blow and teased my hair as I stood there and waited. It was getting late and I couldn't stand to be patient any longer. I raised my voice and called out to him "Millennium Earl!" The breeze died down and the sky turned a gray tint, it felt like time had stopped and then a loud cheerful laugheder felled the air and I began to scour the cemetery. Looking through the forest of tombstones for any signs of him a coat tell or a sinister shadow. There standing by a statue of an angel was the Millennium Earl. Finely dressed in a pair of polished black dress shoes black dress paints a cream colored coat buttoned in the front, white gloves on both hands and a black top-hat with white Ostrich feathers sticking out of the brim. He gave a friendly misleading smile and began to casually stroll over to me; I clinch my fists as he stopped just feet away from me.

"Why my dear Allen Walker what honor do I receive to have you summon me?" Asked the Earl. I drew in a deep breath of cool early afternoon air and in my most serious voice answered him. A deal, a deal. "What kind of deal?" He replied in a deeper voice. "The day before while on assignment a very powerful akuma attack us and one of my friends had a curse placed on her and it's slowly draining her life away and I want you to lift the spell that's on her." "Oh I remember that spell now it's one of my favorites it begins to take affect right after the person is shot with this special bullet the place where they were hit develops a single star shape out line and as the curse starts to drain there life away the star starts to fill in with black once the star is filled the person dies but that could takes days even a week. And what do I get in return Exorcist?"

I brought my right hand up to rub my left one and answered. My innocent. Earl of Millennium placed a gloved hand on his chin as to think of the terms of the agreement as he hammed out loud to himself. The waiting was unbearable as every minute passed by my friend got worse finely I couldn't stand to wait any longer I had to have my answer. "Well do you agree this is a onetime only offer it's never going to happen again so do you take it or leave it!" I spoke and sliced the air with my hand in a way of symbolizing my words.

This Duke among phantoms this fiend among villains tapped his finger tips together and flashed a big Cheshire cat grin as he cleared the distance between us. "Your offer is very intriguing Exorcise but the exchange just isn't tempting enough." I was shocked and angry he had been converting the innocent sense forever and now that it was being offered to him without a fight he didn't want it. "Not tempting enough I' am taking about a piece of innocent what about it isn't tempting! What could you possibly want?" I shouted. "Why exactly what you're offering your innocents."

A sudden chill run through me and I shredded griping my biceps. It wasn't till then did I notice how close the Millennium Earl and I were standing. When had he approached handed I been paying attention he was only a foot or two away from me and advancing.

I tilted my head back so I could look at him better and as I studied his design I thought what a strange creature he was like a cross between an arrogant gentlemen, a Twinkie, and a devil. The true face of evil a sick joke. A feeling of anxiety washed over me as the Earl came closer and I decided to take a few steps back so as to put some space between us but when I sent the signals to my legs to do so I found that they weren't being answered. And it wasn't just my legs that were freeze my entire body was as wall I couldn't even invocation my anti-akuma weapon. I began to shake the same chill that had ceased me earlier still present; it felt like some darkness, some shadow had falling on me numbing my skin. Then I realized a shadow his shadow I was standing in the Millennium Earl's shadow and that was why I couldn't move, without me knowing it he had spellbound me!

He chuckled darkly at me as I struggled to free myself but in vain I was paralyzed from the collarbone down I couldn't even retaliate if I was attacked! The Earl Millennium skipped around behind me and I tensed when he griped my shoulders firmly. A feeling of mild disgust began to stir inside me for letting myself fall in to his clutches and for letting this monster touch me. I gritted my teeth in angry before I finally realized and asked "What do you want?"

A cold breath washed over my ear and the back of my neck as he spoke. "You're innocent." "But you said you didn't want it, that it wasn't tempting an enough." "It's not your left arm that tempest me." "Will what is then?" I asked in frustration. "Why your virginity of course." A blush smeared my cheeks as I stuttered to reply. "You want my chastity, you want that. Why?" I blurted the shock of his implications sinking in. The count laughed in amusement before answering. "To deflower, to defile, to humiliate, to claim you first as mine, to deny your first true love your first night. To have you moan and arching your back in pleasure, panting and covered in sweat with the remnants of our performance splattered all over your stomach and drizzling down your thigh."

My head began to throb and my legs started to go weak as all the blood rushed to my face. My heart pounded madly in my chest as I listened to the Earl's wants. "Did you know in Italy to protect the virtues of their youths mothers and their hand-maidens would check the bad-lines of their sons or daughter and if the sheet were stained it meant they had pillowed so as punishment they would take the soiled line and hang it out the balcony window for all to see." "Earl you still hasn't answered my question why do you want it?" "I just told you why." He said. "No you told me why you wanted sex over my anti-akuma weapon not why you were choosing it over god's weapon over you." I said while blushing.

There was a short silence between us as I waited for his reply. Ha ha ha laughed the maker of the Akuma. "Why because despite having great power I'm no god. I do have my needs and have token lovers over the centuries to meet them. All though this will be the first times that I've token an exorcist before and such a pretty one at that." I narrowed my eyes and clinched my jaw in disgust as I thought of all the victims the Earl had token to satisfy his own twisted passion. Seeing the look of displeasure on my face the count chuckled and spoke. "If you're curious to know I'm a very generous sir to my lovers. Actually believe it or not many of the old Europe aristocrats are descendants from former bedmates of mine that I gave wealth and estate too."

It was getting late. The skies were turning a darker gray and the wind was getting colder. Howling through the nearby trees and piercing through my thick exorcist coat to my tender skin underneath. I could smell the scent of rain drops in the breeze a since that a storm was coming and the end of a beautiful day.

I know this wasn't going to be easy when I made the decision to do this, I know it would be anything but easy but I never would expect it to turn out like this. Back at the hospital and on my way here I was so sure that the Millennium Earl would accept my offered exchange. I swallowed hard before specking. "Isn't there anything easy you want?" "No." He replied quickly. "You sound reliantly to save your friend exorcist are you having second thoughts." "No!" I yelled. I would give my life to save my friend. I thought to myself. The Earl chuckle lightly to himself as if though he had heard everything I had though and before I could ask him what was so funny he butted in and said. "Well then do you agree? This is a onetime only offer it's never going to happen again." I felt my heart trembling inside my chest as much as I hated to admit it he was right this was my only chance at saving my friend regardless of the cast.

I said deeply and bowed my head and in a defeated voice said. "You win I agree to the terms of the bargon." "So we're come to an agreement how lovely." The Millennium Earl said. Without raising my head and in a solemn tone I asked. "When well you left the curse that's on her tonight, tomorrow, or right after this conversation I need to know?" "Task dearest Allen the moment I broke your virginity is the moment the curse well be lifted." The Earl replied whispering the last part next to my ear.

He followed up with suggestions for the time and place. The Count eagerly voted for tonight without waiting for mine but the sooner the better at least for my friend anyway. As for the place the Millennium Earl gave plenty of ideas. Hotel room. The fiend said and when I asked why there the Earl replied. "I think a nice hotel room would be quiet romantic with a big soft bad and a large fireplace but if you prefer some were else there's always one of the griming back alleys or right here in the cemetery on one of the tombstones." I shuttered at his suggestions none of them suited my fancy but none of this suited me at all. Then this top-hat wearing villain asked about the place where I was staying and once I told him he instated on there and I foolishly agreed. The Count then gave a list of demands that he wanted met for tonight. The first was to have all the bed sheet, pillow, pillow-case, and even the comforter changed from whatever color they ware to pure white. The last was to keep my balcony window open even if the night air was cold. He then padded my shoulders in a friendly kind of way walked a short distance in front of me tipped his hat then said "Till tonight". And vanished.

Like a rubber band that had been pulled to the max and then released that was what it felt like once the perilism had worn off. A great relief swept over me once the Earl was gone and I was alone in the graveyard. But it was short lived with night approaching a slight fear began taping at my heart knowing that the Millennium Earl would be back for his end of the bargon, I slumped down on the ground and thought that I may have just made a deal with the devil!

The hours fly by as afternoon turned to dusk. I made every attention not to think of to night so not to worry but the fear was still there. It was like being a little kid again and going to have a check-up knowing at the end you were going to get a shot and worrying every minute till then. My mind kept wandering back to earlier that day and what the Earl had said.

"To deflower, to defile, to humiliate, to claim you first as main to have you moan and arching you back in pleasure, panting and covered in sweat with the remnants of our performance splattered all over your stomach and drizzling down your thigh."

My cheeks burned at the memory of those words. I know nothing of pillowing, I mine I had lived with Cross for three long years and even though I witnessed all his lass then becoming ways when I thought about it I was ignorant of the ways of pillowing. The way the Count describe it, it sounded messy and exhausted, something only animal do but then again as I recall this subject always brought a smile to Master Cross's face and when Lavi talked about it he spoke so fondly about it. Maybe I could ask General Cross about it he'll probably know something.

I stopped by the clinic to see how Lenalee was fairing and to check-up on everyone else. The hospital was a large tall building with four floors and a white wash paint job on the outside with a faded red cross it's only emdlishment. Climbing the stairs to the third floor and scowling the room numbers till I found the right door and knocking lightly before stepping in to the already open room. It was dark with the curtain drawn together and a gloomy feeling sat in to the room with the only light coming from a single hourglass shaped lamp that sat on a small dresser by the bad. Also setting by the bed in an old wooden chair tucked together in to his sleeves and his eyes shot lightly. Lavi was also in the room leaning against the window with his arms crossed over his chest looking out the window as if he could see through the off white drapes at the city below, a plain expression of his face. And in the middle of the room lying in the hospital bad was the center of our concern Lenalee.

Oh Allen there you are where have you been? Asked Lavi in a cheerful voice. He walked to stand beside me and despite the circumstances I was able to give him a half-hearted smile. "It's nice to see that you have returned Allen Walker." Come the solemn Bookman who now sat with his eyes opened and looking in my direction. My smile become more hole-hearted from there warm welcomes. "How is Lenalee doing?" I asked softly. The faces of my comrade sadden at my mention. "The Doctor says she stable for the moment but that wouldn't last long." Replied Lavi with his eye casted down. My chest felt heavy with sorrow and I moved towards the bed. Sliding from the chair Bookman went to standing next to the bad and I graciously took his spot. The light from the Candle casted a warm golden glow over her pale face as if though it was trying to replenish the life that was slowly being drained away from her. I sat only inches from her bad with my hands clasp together and my fingers intertwined as if trying to pray, praying would probably have been the right thing to do right then to ask for intervention from God's divine angel but no really I was going over all the events that had lead up to this moment. I found it so strange that just three weeks ago exactly all of us ware sitting together comfortable in a train car eating apples and tangerines talking about the circus of all things and now we were all sitting around a hospital bed drinking coffee.

The assignment that we were to be give had called all of us to Komui office. Lavi, Bookman, Lenalee and I all assemble together on the large black and white stripe sofa that was placed just a few feet from Komui over piled desk. "So happy to see all of you again." Komui said with a grin. "I have a mission that I want all four of you to do I have the data on it hare." He reached down to grab something but then paused. His eyes went wide with surprise and bewilderment as the bridge of his glasses slipped down his nose. "Where'd it go!" The Chief asked starring at a pacific place on his desk. He then looked at us with his glasses glazed over and a wabbable smile and purred. "Would you please excuse me?" And with that he was off picking through mountains of folders and data report for our lost documents. "Looks like Komui lost our mission assignment we might be here for a while." Lavi sighed. "Looks that way." We all turned our heads in the direction of the comment to see an exhausted and vary stressed Reever walk in. He came towards us walking around and through an obstacle course of paper work carrying in his hands a tray full of snacks. "I had a feeling this might happen so I brought you guy's some refreshments." Reever spoke tiredly.

Our treats had been delicious every ones favorite. Sweet dumpling with syrup for me a bag of crisp potato chips for Lavi chocolate chips cookies for Lenalee and a cup of steaming green tea for Bookman. We sat patiently now waiting as Komui fumbled through stacks of paper work that came to heights of as tall as two feet and others that ware as tall as I was. "Now ware did I put it? I left it right here by my coffee mug." Komui spoke as he continued to scorer his desk. "Here let me help." Reever coughed and walked over to assist him in his search.

"I can't believe you I just gave you those papers two hours ago and you've all already lost them!" Reever spat in frustration as he stacked and restacked piles of paper work. "Are you saying this is my fault? Will if you didn't give me so much work to check I probably wouldn't have lost them." Komui replied in defense. Only seconds after hearing those words Reever turned to face Komui and dropped a rather large stack of papers that he had been holding on the floor that made a thud on impact and scattered paper all over the place. "Will if you didn't spend most of your time sleeping and goofing off you wouldn't have so much work to do because it would be all up to date!" Reever barked an angry mark appearing on the side of his head. Whirling around Komui turned to look at his soboardnet and screamed. "You, you, you hater!"

And with that said a quarrel busted out between them. We watched as they fought like children with grammar school insults and came backs. "I can't believe your leading this department you four eyes!" Reever spat and began pulling at Komui's sleeves and hair. "And I can't believe them lat a baby like you work hare they need to send you back to the nursery you brat!" Komui replied with an annoyed smile on his face and began to yank Reever's collar and pinch his cheek in the same manner an adult might pinch a toddlers. There rough housing continued for a few minutes longer till Bookman intervened.

Bringing his dark green tea cup from his lips to hold neatly in his lap he looked at the two men in question and lifted a hand to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat with a cough in hopes of getting their attention and ending there scabby. But to no avail they continued to fight as if they hadn't heard him at all. Showing great patience Bookman tried again this time coughing a litter louder than before and as before it went completely unnoticed.

But even the most patient parson can only be kept waiting for so long and Bookman was not one for foolish. As Komui and Reever continued to play tag of war with each other several little anger marks began to pop out of Bookman's head and bounce down his shoulder on to his lap even dropping in to his cup of tea making his eyes-brow twitch with annoyance. Komui and Reever fight had gone on long enough when Bookman finely sapped at them. "You roughen! You two are heads of your departments not school boys so stop this childless!"

On hearing his words both Reever and Komui froze in mid struggle and in the blink of an eye jumped away from each other with looks of goofy embarrassment on their faces. "Yes, yes you're quite right Bookman. Reever always has a way of bringing the wickedness out of me." Komui side with a silly smile gracing his lips all the while Reever gave him a quite scornful look of don't blame this on me. "Oh there they are." Komui spoke. Finely finding the lost documents laying right underneath his coffee cup and handing them to Reever to distribute to us.

Licking the syrup off my fingers I took passed down and began flipping through it. Watching the white pages with black writing on them go by in a gray blur I felt something slip from between the pages and fall on to my lap. Closing the booklet and looking down I saw that it was a plain white square piece of paper taking it in to my hand I realized that I was looking at the back of a photography and the surprise I got when I turned it around to see of who it was of.

My heart began to race as a dizzy nausea feeling came over me and with trembling hands I late the photography fall from my fingers to land face up on the paper littered floor. To my great distress and panic the picture had been of my Master Cross. I jump from the sofa and tried to make a run for it but was stopped by the many hands of my friends as they held on to my thrashing arms and legs.

"Let me go!" I shouted. "I don't want to have anything to do with my master." "But Allen you're the only one who can find him, you've been his apprentice for three years you have to help." Komui persuaded. "Yeah listen to him." Lavi followed up. I was resilient but with good reason why would I want to help look for someone who left nothing but debt in his wake and someone who probably wasn't very fond of me. "No way I refused!"

"PLEASE!" They had sounded like a church choir hitting the perfect note all at the sometime, that simple word and that's all it took to stop my struggling and convince me to help one simple word and all their voices. Letting my arms fall to my sides and lowering my head in defeat I spoke. "All right I'll help." "Hooray. Goody. We got Allen to help us!" I shot my head up and in to the direction to see Komui and Lavi cheering as if they had when some victory. "You're such a soft heart Allen." Lavi side pointing at me accusingly. My features molded to make a sourer face and I replied to Lavi's accusations. "You don't have to rub it in."

Our mission was clear found and bring back General Cross but as with many things it was easier side then done. How do you find someone who doesn't what to be found? And the answer to that riddle had token us three train rides two boats and one carriage to the land of Champaign in southern France. We had heard rumors that my Master had been staying with the heiress of a vineyard a Mistress Blanche. How perfect my Master's two favorite things rich women and wine.

We entered a large city and after receiving directions from the owner of a gentleman's hat shop we took the road that lad in to the country side and we eventually came to a fork in the road. The left side looked like it went on for miles in to farming land and probably right through the forest that lay in the distances but we take the path that was on the right side of the fork and from the instructions the shopkeeper to the vineyard and to Master Cross.

We walked the best part of two hours in our given direction with very little change in scenery except for the occasion cottage or farmhouse sitting in the middle of a field with gray smoke coming out of its chimney. Tall green trees that looked like the bottoms of grass brooms began to line both sides of the wide brown dirt road. Walking was something I had been good at being a traveler for most of my life and my only mood of transport being my legs and feet over time I had gained the unique ability of being able of telling how far I had traveled at any given time and by time the sky stared turning pink and orange we had walked the equivalent of five miles. It was dusk before we finally reached our destination. We stopped at the top of a tall hill and gasped in astoument at what we saw. Just a few dozen or so yards away were acres among acres of grape grooves and sitting in the middle of the field was a large villa with a stone will going around the perimeter of the foundation and a black iron gate in front. "Were here we've finally made it!" Lavi shouted in enthusiastic excitement. Clasping his hands together next to his face and with stars in his eye. "It looks like it." Sighed an exhausted Lenalee. But while everyone else was sighing in relief I was groaning in dread seeing my master was something I really wanted to avoid doing because every time I saw him something horrible always happened. For example one night during the three years I was apprentice under him he roughly woke me from my sleep so we could flee from some debt collectors and a another time I had to go and fetch him from a pub but when I got there he was so drunk I had to carry him on my back all the way back to the inn that we were staying at. So it was no surprise that I was praying to stay away from my Master at all costs but if it's one thing I've learned it's that prayers aren't always answered.

We could walking again following the same path we had been on that went straight through the grape vineyards and led as to the front gates of the schatau. A feeling of serenity came over me and I let out a deep sigh with the sun setting slowly in the horizon turning the sky a pinkish yellow bringing the black shadows out of every nook, crevasse, and underside of the plantation feeling the breeze blow gently and hearing it rustled through the vain. Looking through the field I had to fight off the desire to go and take a slow and luxurious stroll through the rows of ivy. Stopping in front of the iron gates that looked like hardened black twisted ivy Lavi easily pulled them apart allowing us entrée on the more pervert grounds. Despite its fortress like appearance on the outside the villa was quite lovely it was large with three stories and four marble pillars in front to help hold up the many balconies that were on the second floor. The home was painted almost totally white except for some black trimming around the window seals, the railing on the balconies, and the double door entrance. Although the schatau didn't look French at all but more rather like a southern plantation owner's mansion.

After dashing up the steps and on to the front patio we paused momentarily to give our appearances a quick check. Straitening our clothes and fixing our hair. Turning from one to the other asking (Do I look all right?) They say the first impression counts for everything. After our quick primp Lavi stepped up to the large twin doors and grabbed a nearby tassel and gave it a pull ringing the cooper bell it was attached to. There was a moment or two of silent till we heard the soft sounds of footsteps and then the rattle of a lock and handle. Opening one of the doors half way with no hesitation we were greeted with the friendly smile of a house maid. "Yes how may I help you?" The house keeper asked. Seeing how Cross was my Master and I was his apprentice I thought it best if I approached now with the answer.

Taking a step forward and clearing my throat I started to reply. "Oh will my name is Allen Walker and these are my friends we're exorcists and we have come here on the behalf of the Black Order to see a General Cross. We're been told that he's here is that true." The maid's smile brighten and she stepped to the side to open the door further for, us. "Yes General Cross is here he's with my Mistress Lady Blanche. Please come inside and I'll take you to him." Crossing the margin between the porch and the house we followed the cheerful maid in to the schatau. My mouth dropped in aah at the splendor we were met with. The inside of the villa looked like the inside of a grand palace with white wash walls trimmed with gold and white marble pillars rapt in deep green ivy. There was a glittering crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the floor looked like a polished chess board. My friends and I quickly were brought back from our dream of granger when the house keeper spoke."If you please come this way." And as asked we followed her down a richly decorated hallway to a pair of white doors.

The pleasant sound of marry music and light laughter could be heard from behind the doors as the maid rapt firmly on them. You may come in. A ladies voice said from the other side. Without pause the house keeper opened the dividers and my comrades and I were met with a stunning scene in terms of bath surprise and shock. The surprise was a beautiful darkened room a parlor I think with frescoes of frolicking cherubs and goddess covering the ceiling. Gold leaf had been rubbed in to every corner and craves of the room with red velvet furnishings sitting along the walls. Candle light gave the parlor a romantic and dramatic glow to it making the gold trimming glitter and the room to have a warm and soothing feeling to it. But it was the shock that had us gasping for sitting straight in front of us on a luscious deep red sofa was my master General Cross and with him the lady of the mansion Mistress Blanche who in a vary unlady like manner was sitting on my Master's lap in the same way a boy might ride his pony one lag on each side with the hem of her dress pulled so far up we could see the lace on her petticoats.

I don't have to tell you how truly embarrassing it was to see that as I stuttered out my Master's name. My cheeks burned slightly from the annoyance and embarrassment of catching Master Cross in the act again. This kind of situation was something I had grown used to seeing but my friends on the other hand hadn't.

Lenalee being a maiden in every sense of the word had buried her face in to her hands and as for Lavi well embarrassment wouldn't be the term I would use to describe his present expression. His face was red and his nose was bleeding but I don't think it was from embarrassment. You know I had always believed that such intimates should be shared in the intimate of a bedroom but my Master obviously didn't think the same way.

And that is how our mission came to an end or at last part of it. Claiming he still had business in this town Master decided that he'd stay a little while longer and being in no position to argue we agreed to remain with him.

Despite the less then unbecoming first impression we had received from her Mistress Blanche proven to be a real southern bell treating us as her guests even asking if we wanted to accompany her on her outings. It was rather nice being treated like a normal Human being instead of an exorcists but the pleasantry of a vacation soon came to a halt when a few days after arriving at the vineyard Lenalee and Lady Blanche want in to town to go hat shopping and were attack by a fleet of akuma. There were no casualty a blessing in its own and thanks to Lady Blanche who had contacted us with a golem we got there in time to prevent too much damaged to the city but not in time to stop that blasted level two mechanical monstrosity from shooting Lenalee with this new kind of akuma bullet. That was a night and a day ago and now all these who cared sat in this dimly lit hospital room waiting for any sign of change from its fragile bedridden occupant.

I suppose these last few weeks have showed me one thing that the Earl was right life is like a play. One minute the scan could be comforting and warm and the next it could be somber and blue and you never know how the script was going to turn. After so much trial and struggle the main characters finely found that ray of light that glimmer of hope and they foolish think that everything is going to be O.K. when the writer fate leads them straight in to the hands of misery. It sometimes to my shame makes me wonder if we were ever going to win this war or evening if we were fighting for the right reasons. What am I saying of coarse our reasons was right they always had been but what I meant are reasons good enough. Did our reasons deserve to win were they worthy of a victory? At times like this it made me wonder what roll I was playing were we truly the protagonist or the antagonist. When I was a child and my father was still alive during our travelers we would often met other performers, singers, dancer, actors, acrobats, musician, and the occasional magician. Sometime we'd joined with other entertainers and travel as a group. (There's safety in numbers and more profit to be made as my father put it.) During the performances that Mana and I had no role in we'd set at the sidelines with me in his lap and watched as they acted out great stories of valor and vengeance of love and lust and were at the end the hero always won. No matter what happened along the way, no matter what hardship he or she had to face, no matter how many times they had to splayed the dragon at the very last battle the hero would be victories.

Sighing to myself I opened my eyes and looked at Lenalee. She looked like some sleeping spell 'bound princess to me right now with her long ebony black hair and her fair white skin dressed in the laces white night gown the hospital had provide for her. I laughed a little bit to myself just a moment ago I was thinking of heroes and villains and now I was comparing my friends to characters from fairy tales. Will if so then who was everyone else. Lavi looked like a pirate from some exotic island with his red hair and sea green eye and he was so full of life and fun looking for love and adventure on the high seas. Bookman was without a doubt a sage or alchemists who had seen all and know all and me... Will I don't know what I am? Bookman was a sage Lavi was differential a pirate and Lenalee was like a princess… no not like a princess she was a princess. Lenalee was more than just pretty she was kind, brave, and good-natured just like in all the fables. If Lenalee was a princess and Bookman a scorcher and Lavi a pirate does that make me a knight the most noble and gallant of them all.

A knight… I chuckled more to myself but not in good humor like I had before. A knight was one thing I know I was not, Knights were brave and strong and never filtered and here I was debiting my roll in live. No a knight I was not but maybe what I really am is a jester a clown. I had always been good at making other people feel better so perhaps that was the roll I was to play. It was so quiet in here just the sounds of light breathing and the beep of the machine that was monitoring Lenalee's heart. In silence like this it's only neutral for the mind to wander. My mind wandered back to earlier that day. (You sound reliantly to save your friends exorcise are you having second thoughts.) The top hat wearing fiend chuckled. I clinch my jaw in anger that was one thing I wasn't having second thoughts about I'd give my life for my friends and I stand firmly by that statement. How many times had my comrades riskiest their lives for me how many times had Lenalee riskiest her's I had lost count. In haling deeply I released a sigh the Earl may have been right about the world being a stage and the people were the actors but he was wrong about me being hesitant to save my friends. My roll in this production may not be that of a hero or a knight but it was that of a comrade a friend and it was a roll I was honored to play. I rose from the chair I had been setting in and prepared to leave but before dismissing myself I placed a kiss of pure innocent affection upon Lenalee's brow and then gave my two other comrades a reassuring smile and some comforting word of hope.

I then leave the hospital. The walk back to Lady Blanche's mansion was quite and quick except for the sharp calling of the wind now and then. The sky had already turned a pale orange and the few clouds that were in the atmosphere had turned from fluffy pillow white to cotton candy pink. It was indeed a sweet sight to behold except for the knowledge that this water color painting would soon be coated with an oily black night and the fiend would came for his end of the bargain. My heart shuttered at the thought and I tried to push those uneasy feeling as fur back as I could and began scouroring my memoirs for anything to replace it.

To my surprise I replaced one uneasy feeling for another uneasy feeling. My Master I had just remembers that I had wanted to talk to him to night about the ways of pillowing. It was truly a day of weird phenomenon first it was the bargain I made with The Millennium Earl and now I was willing going before Master Cross to ask for advice and stranger more was the slight feeling of comfort it brought me. It didn't take long for the villa to come in to view, in the light of twilight and approaching from the driveway the home seemed to have a ghostly look to it. From the spot I was at I could see the black rooms light up one by one by the warm glow of candle light and a horse drawn carriage pull up to the entrance.

I swift entered the house giving nods of greeting to the passing by maids as I made my way to the grand staircase. Holding firmly to the polished gold painted railing I carefully climbed the steps making sure not to trip on the front of my coat again. Master Cross's guest room was on the second floor and only a few doors away from Mistress Blanche's quarters. Stepping feet on the thick egg shell colored carpet of the second level I made a right turn and headed down the hallway. The walls and ceiling were painted a deep purple with silver lining around the creases, also on both sides of the hallway were beautiful cushioned chair and couches with dark wooden tables draped in white table cloth and vase full of flowers setting on them. There was no lack of feminine touch anywhere in the schatau.

Stopping just before the single chestnut red door of my Master's guest room I pause and swallowed hard. It felt like I was standing in front of the gates of the final judgment my heart was humming and my stomach felt like it was full of beautifully I could actually feel there eyelash like wings battering against the inside of my tummy specking metaphorically. Taking a calming breath and sporting my best brave face I raised my single gloved hand curling my fingers till there tips touched the palm and collided it with the smooth surface of the door.

There was silence for a moment till I heard the deep voice of my Master coming from the other side of the divider... "Yes come in." And with the permission to enter given I grabbed the doorknob and pushed open the door slowly all the awhile peering inside. Master Cross's room was like one fit for a king with beautiful painting of Victorian happening on the walls and richly designed furnishing throughout the room there was even a grand fireplace in the center. The room bellowed lavishesness which so happened to be my Master's favorite taste. Quietly stepping in to the room and shutting the door in the same volume I began to scourer the place with my eyes searching for the man in question. I found him sitting in the middle of a large wooden four poster bad leaning against some feather pillows with his lags stretched out in a leisurely manner.

He most not has been unaware of my presence because he didn't move to acknowledge me just sat there with a strange little book in his hands. For some reason for a moment the book caught my attention. It was hardback and the cover was pink with what looked to be a man chasseing a women wearing a very revealing red dress there was also some Asian weighting on it and a big red letter R on the back. Master had spent some time in Asian so he probability know how to read it. I felt awkward standing in my Master's room I had no idea how to approach him with this question. I mine how do you ask someone about pillowing and not sound green or perverted. That was when I remember something that Lavi would do. Whenever he saw a girl that he liked right after the hearts would fade from his eye he would approach her and ask some out of the blue question like "Excuse me miss but do you have the time?" or "That's a lovely hat your wearing were ever did you buy it from?" or something like that right before he started flirting with her. I asked him once about it. I side. Why not be blunt and just ask her to go out with you? Lavi just smiled and side. "When asking a serious question sometimes it's best to start the conversation off with one not so serious so you can gradually reach the question you want to ask." Maybe using the same method would help me ask my question easier but what to ask to stared the conversation off with. I thought for a second when I saw Master turning a page in his book. I could ask what he was reading about a flicker of curiosity did light in my mind when I thought about the little strange book and what better way to stared a conversation then to ask what someone was reading about.

Walking slowly over to one side of the bad I stopped and waited a moment to see if Master Cross was going to show any signs of acknowledgment when there were none I cleared my throat and in a calm voice started the conversation. "Ah-hm w-what book is that your reading, what is it called?" I stuttered. There was a silent pause between the question I had asking and the answer I was waiting for. I most have been in Master's room for a total of five minutes and even though I had stuttered a little bit I spoken the question pretty clearly and still he remained completely unparsed be my presents next to him it was actually quite bothersome but before I could repeat myself again Master opened his mouth to spoke. "It's called Make-out Paradise." "W-What!" I replied. "What kind of book is that?" The corners of my Master's mouth turned up a bit to frame a smile before him to reply. "It's a Japanese novel written by some guy called the frog or toad sage. It's about the uncensored love of a man and a woman."

My face started to heat up I shouldn't have been shock to find Master in passion of such lewd material but still this was a man that never cease to surprise me and it just so happened that his lasted reading material was the main topic of the conversation I was hopeless trying to have.

Gulping hard I started trying to pick up the conversation were I had left off when suddenly from out of no were Master Cross asked for the circumstances that had brought me here. "Now what brings you here to my room?" He side in a husky empathetic tone of voice. I felt my heart skip a beat I knew my Master was blunt and never one for idle chatter but this was too much it felt like I was being put in the line of fire. "Wha-What would make you say that maybe I'm here just to talk." I stated vary unconvinecrtly just to talk. "Even you can think of a better excuse then that." My Master chuckled without letting his eyes leaving the pages of his book. Beads of sweat began to run down my brow as I desperately tried to regain control of the situation. "Will, will maybe. I mumbled." "Will, will maybe you could just tell me what reason brought you here so we can be done with it." Master side in both a mocking and rough kind of way. My heart was racing realizing that I had already lost the battle for control I decided just to say it. But even that simple demand was profaning hard to meet.

"Ah-um, ah-nm." I continued to mumble. "Come on spit it out I don't have all day!" Master demand in an inpatient voice. Fiddling with my fingers in a timid manner I inhaled deeply ready to blurt out my question at any moment but instead only a trickle of a sentence came out so soft that even I the speaker had difficulty hearing it. "You're going to have to spoke up more." Master replied. Speak up more how could he ask such a thing couldn't he tale how difficult this was for me. But if I know my Master he probability know how hard this was for me and was enjoying watching me suffer. Not wanting to give my Master the benefit of the doubt I decided to try again.

"Wha-What do you know about pillowing?" I side in a hushed kind of voices. "Hmm…" was my Master's only response as he continues to read his trashy book. Nervousness quickly turned to annoyance for I knew I was going to have to repeat myself again. "I side what do you know about pillowing?" I shouted in aggravation. The room went still as did my heart and for the first time that evening Master Cross raised his head to look at me. "Came again!" Master side in surprise. A flood of crimson washed over my face as my temporary moment of courage fizzled back in to skidish embarrassment. "Came again please!" Master continues but this time in a more serious voice. I sigh to myself and I thought I've came this far no good in turning back now.

"Pillowing what do you know about it?" "Why do you ask?" Master replied. My heart jumped I had completely forgotten to think of the why I was asking such a question. I mean for heaven sake I couldn't passable tale him the truth. "Will I' am just curious. I mean that's all Lavi and the other men ever talk about and some of the things they hint on I just don't understand. I just don't want to be left out that's all." I answered in a very convincing manner. Master just continues to set there in bed starting straight at me with a look of deep thought on his face. But that look didn't last long when it was replaced with an expression I can only describe as a combination of a dirty look and a sasses smile. "Will what do you want to know?" I blinking, I was surprise that master was going to have a conversation with me. That was a good question though what did I want to know what did I already know. "Will I already know about kissing and embracing and that's where my knowledge ands but I think there's more to it than that." I side while blushing. Master's grin grows. "There's a whole lot more to it than just kissing and embracing a whole lot more."

My eyes wandered away from my Master and I thought about something the Millennium Earl had mentioned. "With the remnants of our performance splattered all over you." It sounded messy and that would probability be a good place to start. In a curious voice I stuttered. "I've heard it's kind of messy is that true." Master replied with a chuckle and spoke then after. "Messy indeed with all the different bodily fluid.""Bodily fluid!" "like what kind?" and"Mmmm came", blood… Blood!" I shouted. I had no idea what came was but blood. "How much blood can you bleed while pillowing?" I asked. Master looked upward towards the ceiling as if trying to thing. "Will I suppose it depends on the position and how many times you've performed." "Position what do mine position!" I shouted. I most of had a look of complete horror on my face because Master take one look at me and burst in to a fit of laughter. The soft noise of a clock's chimes sounded in the room toiling the start of a new hour. Master who had fallen silent long before the charming noise had started now groaned as he stretch his back and rolled his shoulders trying to get the kinks out of them. Once he was done Master closed the Make-out Paradise book he was holding and quickly stuffed it under one of his pillows. Sliding off of his bed he walked over to a cushioned deep blue armchair and grabbed his exorcist coat and slipped it on. "I'm going out to a party with Lady Blanche I promised her I would and the servants will be gone as will so you'll have the entire place to yourself tonight." Master Cross spoke in a smooth voice he then moved to stand in front of me. "There's more to pillowing then just kissing and embracing but I think the best answer you can get is the experience itself. Will then pleasant dreams Allen." And with that side Master walked out of the room. I stood there for a while with all the things Master had told me buzzing in my head the whole business of pillowing left me uneasy more so now than before I had this little conversation with Master Cross but still at least I now had better insight on the matter then I did before.

Walking over to the bedroom window I pulled back the lace curtains to see down below. The view from the window was of the front courtyard and the dirt road that lead through the vineyard and to the town. A beautiful white coach hitched up to two chocolate brown horses was parked right in front of the entrance stapes. From ware I was standing I could see Master Cross and Lady Blanche emerged from the villa laughing and smiling. They both climbed in to the buggy with lades first and Master following shortly after and with a signal to the coach man the carriage gallop down the road. I stared after them for a moment before I turned to look at the sky. It was already dark and I had preparation to make.

Meeting the Millennium Earl demands was not hard feet since the theme for most of the house was white changing the linen on the bad was not necessary and so night full and the schatau grow empty. Finely alone in both my room and the villa I throw my heavy exorcist coat across a plashes armchair and crawled on to my bad and sat in the middle. Feeling the cool sheets beneath my bare feet and hands I leaned back and condemned myself to waiting but waiting was proving to be a challenge in itself. It was strange but whenever the need to stay awake was needed it was impossible to do.

My eyelids felt heavy and I began to nod off and before I know it I was in a light sleep but it didn't last long when a loud thud awake me. Sitting straight up in bad I met a scan that under normally circumstances would have had me laughing but at the moment I wasn't vary amused. Apparently while trying to sneak in to my room the Millennium Earl had stubbed his toe on the lag of a nearby table and was now holding his foot and jumping up and down repeating the word ow over and over again. "Blast that hurt!" The fiend shouted in a soft voice and brought his foot close to his face to check for damage. He spotted me sitting on the bad staring at him and he paused for a moment before dropping his foot and dusting his gloves off on his coat. "You're late." I said softly. The Earl laughed and placed a hand on the back of his head and replied. In all the excitement of earlier I forget to ask you what floor your room was on. I was more than a bit annoyed, I had spent the last few hours before dark worrying sick about tonight and he had the nerve to make me wait.

We both fall in to a plain silence again my naives kept me mute. "Undress." "I beg your pardon!" I shouted. "Undress." The Earl repeated. My face felled with heat as I blushed from the Earl's request but I didn't complain and did what I was told. I nervously pulled the ribbon from my collar and shoved it in to my pocket so not to lose it. I slid my vest off my arms and with shake hands carefully undid the delicate white buttons to my dress shirt and pulled it off. Remembering to be neat at the most awkward of times I might add I began to fold my clothes up. While still again my shirt I heard a … "Don't bother"… I look up to see the Millennium Earl leering at me. "Don't bother with folding them just toss them on the floor and continue." I complied and began working on my pants. Leaning slightly back against the pillows with my lags spread and bent at the knee I began undoing all the bands that kept them together till they were loose. Placing both my hands on each side of my waist with my thumbs just beneath the rim I slowly began to slide them off. Inch by inch passed my thighs and knees to my ankles were I pulled my feet through and tossed my trousers to the floor were they made a clunk with the rest of my clothes. My face was burning with embarrassment so much so that I shut my eyes and turned away from the sight of my own naked body. It wasn't that I thought that I was ugly or anything I just felt so stupid sitting there.

The sound of strong wind rustling through the trees and shacking there branches could be heard. A cold gust blow through my open balcony window and swirled around the room knocking blank sheets of stationery off the dresser and numbing my fevered skin just slightly. I inhaled deeply and filled my lunges with the cool midnight air when something began to irritate my nose. It was a new scent one I hadn't noticed before it was sweet and vary heavy it was perfume. I grunted a little at its richness a little bit of perfume was just fine but too much was unbearable the only time I had ever smelled perfume this heavy was on a vary vain women or on my Master. We're had it come from the villa was completely empty and I didn't ware scent so it must be coming from the room's only other occupant the Earl. I turned my face in his direction to question if he was wearing any only to stop before I could get a word out. He was staring at me? The Count was standing at the foot of the bad just straight at me in a strange manner. It was like being caught in the gaze of a hungry wolf his leer made me think he was going to eat me. "You're beautiful." Purred the Millennium Earl in a deep raspy voice. I didn't know whether to be flattered or taken aback by his compliment. The Count climbed on to the bad and began to crawl towards me, the mattress groaning as the weight shifted. I was iron-fixit on his face and couldn't look away no matter how much I wanted to. I was frozen.


End file.
